In conventional solutions, editing documents formatted using markup languages such as hypertext markup language (HTML), extensible markup language (XML), or other markup languages may be performed using tags or object-oriented or other types of applications that allow a user to invoke actions to specify, identify, or otherwise indicate where and how a document should be modified. However, conventional solutions are often problematic.
In some conventional solutions, document editing may be difficult because a user is unable to edit a web page, for example, using a web browser. Conventional web browsing applications are not configured to allow editing of content (e.g., text, images, graphics, or other elements of a web page or document presented using HTML or another markup language). Other conventional solutions involve the use of an application configured to review and edit content formatted in HTML or other markup languages. However, some conventional solutions are also problematic because a user reviewing a document must use separate applications to view the content to be edited and another application to provide edits to the content. Further, conventional solutions are also problematic because users (e.g., reviewers, authors) must add comments and edits in a different on-screen area than where the document appears, thus preventing a view of a document incorporating the indicated changes (i.e., showing the document as it will appear when rendered with the edit in a web browser). Further, a document author must view the edits and comments in a separate area and identify a location associated with the edits in order to determine whether to incorporate the edits. This may be confusing and time-consuming to a user attempting to subjectively review the edits and decide whether to incorporate any indicated changes. In other words, conventional solutions do not provide context to edits submitted by a reviewer to a user. Additionally, if a reviewer directly incorporates an edit or change to content, this may not be visible to the document author, which can create problems when certain types of edit-sensitive documents (e.g., legal or financial documents) are involved. Still further, if multiple reviewers provide edits to a document, then an author must review changes submitted from each reviewer to determine how to reconcile conflicting edits to the same portion or area of a document, whether to incorporate the edits or discard some, all of which are activities that can be time-consuming, confusing, and labor-intensive.
Thus, a solution for editing documents without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.